Ropes and Chains
by Sekhmet Son
Summary: Brian/Michael. Warning: Spanking, bondage, slash, very kinky!


Ropes and Chains

Summary: Brian cannot deny himself Michael anymore. Michael tries to brush of Brian's advances, so he takes drastic measures.

Warning: Spanking, Bondage, Slash, Anal

Pairing: Brian/Michael

A/N: This is the QAF story that was supposed to be longer, but my muse doesn't want to cooperate.

Michael yawned and forced his eyes to remain open. He was terribly tired and spectacularly high. Brian kept bringing the joint back to his lips between hits. He didn't know why he always let Brian talk him into this. Normally Michael never smoked pot, only when he was with his best friend. Brian took the last hit and put the joint out. He was wearing a white tee shirt and jeans, just how Michael liked it. Tonight Michael had chosen to wear his blue tee shirt and khakis. Brian put his arm around Michael's shoulder. The smaller man rested his head against Brian's arm. The hazel eyed taller man began to run his fingers through Michael's jet black hair. He liked it when he and Brian were this close. Sometimes he imagined he could feel Brian's love, at times like this when all his walls were down. Brian threaded his fingers through Michael's hair and brought their lips together. Michael let himself indulge, nibbling Brian's lips softly. What surprised him was when Brian's tongue eased into his mouth. Michael released a needy groan and pushed Brian back.

"No," Michael said breathily. "Stop. We can't."

Brian looked at him in protest. Looking like he could about scream.

"Why Mikey," Brian asked softly grabbing his hand.

Michael looked at him with confusion in his eyes. Part of the visible emotion was the hurt of being rejected many times, and Brian knew that was his fault. He didn't want to reject Mikey anymore.

"Mikey its time."

Brian pulled hard on Michael's arm laughing playfully.

"Brian stop," Michael said loudly. "We're not doing this. You just want a fuck."

Brian mustered his strength and threw Michael over his shoulder.

"Brian what the hell," Michael protested.

Michael kicked and flailed trying to escape Brian. In spite of himself his cock hardened. He knew he was hard, and he knew he liked the treatment.

"Do you trust me Mikey," Brian whispered.

"Yes," Michael answered without even having to think about it. He did trust Brian.

Brian laid him down on the bed. He opened his closet and pulled out something that made Michael's eyes widen. Michael jumped up to run, but Brian pinned him down. He tied ropes around Michael's wrists and tied the ends to the bedposts.

"Brian what the FUCK," Michael yelled sounding truly alarmed.

"I'm sorry Mikey," Brian muttered now handcuffing Michael's feet to the other end of the bed. "I've wanted you too long. I don't want to deny it anymore. You're not backing out this time."

Michael took a nervous breath and calmed down. He could trust Brian. Brian shed himself of his pants and sat down on the bed. He bent Michael so that he was lying with his stomach over his legs. Brian unbuttoned Michael's pants and lowered them to his knees.

"Do you trust me Mikey?"

Michael nodded and looked away slightly. Brian raised his hand and slapped Michael's asscheek hard.

"OW," Michael cried out. Brian raised his arm and did it again. SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK...

"Seriously Brian it hurts," Michael cried out with tears in his eyes."

SMACK SMACK SMACK "Brian STOP!" SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK

"Call me daddy," Brian said breathily. "Ask me please."

"Daddy please stop," Michael begged.

Brian knew Mikey was enjoying the treatment. Michael's cock was hard and dripping precum onto Brian's leg.

"You like that Mikey," Brian whispered standing up. The tent in his jeans was glaringly obvious. He went to his closet and came back with a belt. Standing over Mikey he brought the belt across his rosy asscheeks. CRACK!

"Oooooooo fuckkkkkkkk," Michael roared. "BRIAN!"

CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK!

"You will not speak unless I say," Brian instructed. CRACK CRACK CRACK! "Good bitch." CRACK CRACK CRACK! The belt felt like fire on Michael's already battered rear. Finally Brian tossed the belt aside. He got back onto the bed, putting his tented croch right in Michael's face.

"You see this," Brian demanded. "This is how hot you've gotten me. Relieve me!"

Michael trembled and opened Brian's jeans with a sob. He brought his lips around Brian's cock and began to suck it. Brian moaned aloud making Michael's cock throb.

"Oh Mikey! You suck cock so good. Are you cock starving slut?"

Michael sucked Brian with skill. Who knew his friend liked it this rough? Finally Brian pulled his cock from his friend's mouth. He turned Michael over, and massaged the rosy globes of Michael's ass, making him hiss. Brian dove forward and drove his tongue into Michael's pucker.

"Oh fuck yes," Michael moaned. "Oh Brian!"

Brian bathed Michael's pucker with his tongue. He pulled back squeezing some lotion onto his hands. Brian began to massage Michael's swollen asscheeks.

"Oh," Michael purred. "That feels nice."

Brian smiled and rubbed the lotion carefully into each globe. He then put the lotion on his fingers and inserted one digit into Michael. He twisted his finger, brushing Michael's prostate expertly. Michael moaned making Brian insert a second.

"I'm going to fuck you Michael," Brian whispered fiercely. "I'm going to fuck you until all you want is my dick."

Brian lubed up his cock and pushed forward into Michael bareback. Michael gasped. Brian moved in and out of him at a steady pace. Michael began to pant and grunt.

"Harder," Michael pleaded.

Brian grunted and began pounding into Michael's tightness.

"OH YES," Michael moaned gripping the bedsheets.

Brian pounded into Michael in wild abandon, like a dog in heat. They were both gasping and grunting without shame, sweat dripping off their bodies.

"OH GOD," Michael moaned out. "Coming..."

Michael shot stringy spurts of come between himself and the bed, his body jerked and convulsed violently. Brian cried out and emptied himself into Michael in the most violent orgasm he'd ever had. Brian undone Michael's bonds, and let him fall into his arms. Michael closed his eyes happily, spent and content. Brian rubbed his back softly.

"I love you Michael," Brian whispered. "Please give me a chance."

"I love you too Brian.

Finis


End file.
